Ação e reação
by Anny Rodrigues
Summary: Cuddy e algumas amigas estão no bar e House aparece... (Fic de aniversário para Ana Souza, te amo)


Era noite de sexta, Cuddy tinha decidido sai com algumas amigas, Jully e Sarah, foram em um bar numa parte calma de Princeton, Cuddy queria relaxar, esquecer o dia chato que tinha sido hoje, esquecer a discussão feita que tivera com House por conta da clínica, ela só queria relaxar e quem sabe ela até poderia conhecer alguém interessante naquela noite.

O bar estava agitado, muitas pessoas, uma em especial chamou a atenção de Cuddy, um homem alto, moreno de olhos castanhos, ele não parava de encará-la e ela sempre retribuía ao olhar ou dava um sorrisinho de canto, não tinha mal algum se divertir um pouco com outro, já que ela não podia ter quem realmente queria.

- Ele não para de te encarar. - Comentou Jully bebendo um pouco de sua bebida.

- Porque você não vai lá? - Incentivou Sarah.

- Não, agora, não, vou deixar ele tomar iniciativa, não quero parecer atirada. - Respondeu Cuddy ainda encarando-o, mas sua atenção foi roubada quando um manco de olhos claros entrou no bar. - Não acredito. - Disse Cuddy um pouco chateada, talvez.

- O que? - Perguntou Sarah.

- House, droga, será que ele nunca vai me deixar em paz?

- House? Que House? - Jully virou-se para olhar e imediatamente se viu interessada. - HOHO, nossa, ele é muito gostoso.

- Jully. - Cuddy a olhou incrédula.

- O que? Estou falando a verdade. Ele tem namorada? - Jully não sabia que Cuddy amava House, não sabia da história deles.

- Não sei, acho que não. - Cuddy respondeu um pouco contrariada.

House se aproximou do bar e pediu uma dose de uísque, ele ainda não tinha notado que Cuddy estava lá.

- Amiga, acho que ele não veio atrás de você, veja, ele nem te notou aqui. - Disse Sarah.

- É, talvez tenha sido só uma coincidência. - Disse Cuddy.

- Acho que essa noite vou me dá de bem. - Jully disse levanta-se.

- Onde você vai? - Cuddy a olhou com um misto de raiva.

- Vou me divertir amiga, acha mesmo que vou deixar aquele pedaço de homem dando sopa por ai? Olha só, ele é tão sexy e ainda manca, eu nunca achei que mancar pudesse deixar um homem tão atraente, eu preciso provar desse homem, sinceramente. - Jully já ia saindo quando Cuddy a segurou pelo braço.

- Não, você não vai. - Cuddy a olhou com ciúmes, ela não ia deixar a amiga ficar com o homem que ela ama, não tinha lógica.

- Lisa, o que você tem? - Sarah perguntou. - Jully, senta, com certeza Lisa tem um motivo forte para te impedir assim, não tem Lisa?

- Sim, eu tenho. - Suspirou cansada, Jully sem entender nada, voltou ao seu lugar. - Lembra que eu disse para vocês de um homem que eu sempre fui apaixonada, que ele fora o meu primeiro amor, aquele na época da faculdade?

- Sim. - Responderam as duas.

- Então, esse homem é o... - Cuddy olhou para House que ainda não tinha notado-a no bar. - É o House.

- O HOUSE? - Gritou Jully, e nesse momento House virou-se e seus olhos se encontraram com os de Cuddy.

- Cala a boca, Jully. - Cuddy tremeu nervosa. - Pronto, agora ele está me encarando com aqueles olhos azuis que me deixam bamba.

- Amiga, você não acha que tá na hora de revelar para esse homem que você ainda o ama? - Sarah virou-se para House e fez um gesto com a mão, chamando-o para sentar-se a mesa com elas.

- Sarah, o que você está fazendo? - Cuddy sorria nervosa, ela não esperava por nada daquilo.

House não sabendo se devia ou não se aproximou Cuddy o encarava e Jully foi a primeira a se manifestar, não era de se enganar mais ela tinha gostado muito de House, muito MESMO.

- Boa noite Dr House. - Jully o encarou dos pés a cabeça.

- Boa noite, olá Cuddy.

- Não quer se sentar? - Sarah ofereceu lugar ao lado dela.

- Acho melhor não. - House observou a expressão de Cuddy e sentiu que ela não o queria ali. - Vou beber algo, tchau senhoritas.

- LISA. - Jully a olhou frustrada ao ver House se afastando.

- O que foi?

- Acha que eu não vi a cara de merda que você fez pra ele? Qual seu problema? Com licença, vou beber algo. - E antes que Cuddy pudesse dizer algo, Jully já tinha saído.

- É amiga, você não precisava ter feito isso.

- Qual é Sarah, é a minha noite, não tenho que ficar aturando House aqui ele saiu porque quis.

- Até eu sairia depois da cara que você fez e ele não veio aqui atrás de você, não é por nada não, mas você se acha um pouquinho demais.

- Não enche Sarah.

Cuddy observou chateada Jully e House conversarem num canto de bar, realmente ele não tinha ido atrás dela, ele nem a olhava enquanto conversava com sua "amiga", aquilo a deixou bastante incomodada e com ciúmes, o tal cara que estava fitando-a a noite toda ainda estava lá, Cuddy achou que seria uma boa causar ciúmes em House usando o homem cujo nome ela nem sabia.

- Vou ali e já volto. - Cuddy levantou e Sarah apenas concordou com a cabeça já se tocando o que ela ia fazer.

Cuddy caminhou sensualmente para o homem, House a observou por alguns segundos e aquilo não a agradou, Jully virou o rosto e viu o que Cuddy iria fazer e olhou em negação para a amiga, mas Cuddy não viu o cara ao ver Cuddy se aproximando já a esperava com um copo de bebida.

- Aceita?

- Claro, porque não? - Cuddy sorriu de canto.

- Eu poderia ter a honra de saber o seu nome? - Colocou a mão sobre a dela.

- Cuddy e o seu? - O olhou de canto enquanto tomava um gole da bebida.

- Eddie. - Der repente à mão de Eddie já descia vagarosamente para a coxa de Cuddy que pareceu não se importar, ela queria mesmo era causar ciúmes em House.

Enquanto ela ficava naquela cena patética-diga-se de passagem- Cuddy não notou que Jully e House saíram do bar no exato momento em que Eddie tocou a mão dela, House e Jully estavam do lado de fora e ela percebeu a feição estranha de House.

- Você ficou chateado, né? - Jully o tocou no ombro.

- Eu? Claro que não, Cuddy é dona da vida dela, que ela faça o que quiser. - Revirou os olhos.

- Eu sei que vocês se gostam, tá na cara, não precisa mentir, conheço sua história com a Lisa.

- Não existe história com a Lisa, é coisa da cabeça dela. - Tentava ao máximo negar, ele não admitia se mostrar fraco pra outra pessoa, House caminhou até sua moto que estava em frente ao bar e se encostou, Jully ficou em frente a ele.

- Ela acha que você veio aqui atrás dela, por isso essa ceninha.

- Eu nem sabia que ela estava aqui, enfim, vou pra casa minha perna está doendo e esqueci meu remédio.

- Ok, mas olha, se um dia você quiser sair pra tomar uma bebida, me liga. - Jully enfiou a mão no bolso da calça de House e pegou o celular dele anotando o número, House sorriu sacana para a ousadia dela, logo depois Jully devolveu o celular e ficou bastante próxima a ele, passando suavemente os lábios dela sobre os de House. - Existem outras que te querem e podem te fazer feliz. - Sorrindo maliciosamente Jully roubou um beijo de House e depois correu para dentro do bar, o deixando com um sorriso nos lábios, talvez não seja má ideia, ele pensou.

Logo que entrou no bar, Jully passou com tudo perto de Cuddy que ao ver a amiga e não ver House se afastou imediatamente de Eddie, a verdade é que ele tinha um papo muito, muito tedioso, Sarah ainda bebia esperando enfim as amigas voltarem, Jully foi a primeira a se sentar, seguida por Cuddy.

- Cadê o House? - Perguntou Sara.

- Foi pra casa, a perna dele estava doendo. - Jully disse.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Cuddy perguntou preocupada.

- Agora você está preocupada? Engraçado, na hora de ficar se esfregando com um cara que mal conhece você não se preocupou com ele, me poupe das suas ceninhas, Cuddy.

- Como é que é? Do que você está falando? - Cuddy a olhou incrédula, e desde quando Jully a chamava de Cuddy?

- Acha que não vi você querendo fazer ceninha de ciúmes pro House? Cuddy você não é mais criança então cresça, vou te falar uma coisa. - Jully a olhou fundo nos olhos. - Eu não vou deixar você sacanear com o House, se você não o quer fique longe do seu caminho, o deixe em paz.

- Agora você virou defensora dele é? Qual seu problema Jully? Você está louca, isso sim;

- Não tenho nenhum problema, mas não vou deixar você ficar agindo como uma idiota com House. Como alguém pode querer outra pessoa depois de beijar House? - Jully nem se deu conta do que tinha falado, até que viu a expressão de Cuddy.

- Vo-você beijou o House? Como você pôde fazer isso comigo? Eu pensei que você fosse minha amiga. - Cuddy a olhou com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Sim, eu beijei e dái? Eu sou sua amiga, sempre fui.

- Não, você não é amiga nenhuma beija o homem que a outra ama. - Gritou Cuddy chamando a atenção de todos no bar, Sarah apenas tomava sua bebida observando o bate boca entre as duas.

- Mulher que diz amar um cara não fica se esfregando com outro. - Jully rebateu no mesmo tom. - E quer saber? Eu deixei meu número com ele, espero realmente que House me ligue de volta, ele merece muito mais do que você. - Jully pegou sua bolsa e levantou pra ir embora.

- Eu odeio você. - Cuddy gritou/mentiu antes dela sai do bar.

- Que engraçado, o sentimento é reciproco. - Jully saiu batendo a porta fazendo o bar ficar em total silêncio, Cuddy caiu sobre a cadeira e Sarah colocou o copo vazio sobre a mesa.

- Como ela pôde? - Cuddy olhou para Sarah que tinha uma expressão de calma em seu rosto.

- Bem, ela se interessou por ele, você foi fazer ciúmes com outro cara e nem percebeu que eles tinham deixado o bar antes mesmo do tal cara tocar em sua perna, ambas estão erradas nisso, agora, por favor, Lisa, vá atrás do House ou Jully vai, você a conhece, então decida se vai ficar se lamentando ou vai atrás do homem que ama estou sem saco pra ficar aturando você chorar hoje, por favor, nem fiz sexo ainda, não vou encerrar minha noite com minha amiga chorando em meus braços. - Sarah pegou sua bolsa e se levantou para sair.

- Sarah espera. - Cuddy correu atrás dela e ignorou completamente Eddie. - Você é louca, sabia?

- Não sou louca, apenas não fico dando uma de vadia pra fazer ciúmes no cara que amo e não saio agarrando o homem dos outros, você tem muito que fazer e eu tenho muito que dá, então, vá e só me apareça depois que tiver tido orgasmos maravilhosos, na verdade, nem apareça. - Sarah abraçou Cuddy e saiu acendendo um cigarro.

- Te amo. - Cuddy gritou enquanto corria para o seu carro, sim, ela ia atrás de House.

- Querida, todos me amam. - Sarah jogou a fumaça do cigarro fora e entrou em seu carro, afinal, a noite é uma criança.

Cuddy dirigia para a casa de House e perdia aos céus para que Jully não estivesse lá, a briga entre elas já tinha sido feia o suficiente e ela tinha muito o que resolver com House, não queria perder tempo. Algumas ruas ali, algumas árvores aqui e Cuddy estava em frente à casa de House, foi uma luta entre seus medos e suas vontades até ela sai do carro, o medo de ser rejeitada depois da fracassada ceninha de ciúmes, batia forte em seu peito. Mas Cuddy era uma mulher decidida que lutava por aquilo que queria, respirou fundo e enfim bateu na porta de House, uma, duas, três batidas, será que ele não está? Mas Jully tinha dito que ele tinha ido pra casa, será que eles estavam juntos? Cuddy bateu novamente e então House abriu, ele vestia apenas um roupão que por sinal estava aberto na parte de cima, o físico de House não era mais de um jovem, porém causava inveja em muitos garotos por ai, Cuddy o olhou de cima a baixo e podia ver algumas gotas de água descendo do seu cabelo e escorrendo em seu corpo, Deus, o que falar depois disso? Cuddy jurava que nunca viu algo tão sexy e excitante assim...

- Cuddy, o que faz aqui? Está tarde. – House a olhava esperando por uma resposta, mas Cuddy mal se concentrava.

- E-eu p..posso entrar? – Engoliu seco, quem roubou o ar?

- Seja breve, eu já estava indo dormir. – House fechou a porta assim que Cuddy entrou e ficou encostado nela, Cuddy largou as chaves o carro e a bolsa em cima do sofá. – Então?

- Eu queria te pedir desculpas por ter sido uma idiota com você lá no bar... – Cuddy então desviou o olhar, se sentia triste por ter sido infantil, geralmente esse papel era de House e não dela. – Jully me contou que você não foi atrás de mim...

- Eu nem sabia que você estava lá, mas tudo bem desculpas aceitas. Tranca a porta quando sai. – House começou a caminhar em direção ao quarto, até que Cuddy o chamou.

- Você está interessado na Jully? – Brincava com os dedos e seu coração se apertava com medo da resposta.

- Ela é uma mulher muito bonita.

- Vocês vão se encontrar? – Cuddy olhou para ele tentando esconder a decepção e tristeza em seu olhar.

- Eu disse que ela é bonita, não que vou pedi-la em namoro, enfim Cuddy, se não se incomoda eu gostaria de terminar meu banho e dormir, boa noite.

- House, espera..

- O que mais você quer Cuddy? Eu realmente estou cansado e minha perna está doendo muito.

- Eu só quero saber por que você beijou a Jully. – Cuddy sentiu uma dorzinha em seu peito.

- Você estava se esfregando com outro cara e nem por isso estou te pedindo explicações Cuddy, eu não a beijei, ela quem me beijou, mas enfim, o que você tem haver com isso?

- Porque todo mundo resolveu jogar na minha cara que eu estava me "esfregando" com outro cara? Eu não estava... – Cuddy se aproximou um pouco de House, olhando fundo nos olhos. – Eu estava tentando fazer ciúmes em você, eu nem ao menos dei assunto pra ele depois que Jully voltou pro bar e quando ela me disse que vocês se beijaram eu senti algo quebrar dentro de mim, me desculpe se eu errei tentando fazer ceninha pra você, mas foi o jeito que encontrei pra chamar sua atenção... – Cuddy desviou o olhar um pouco triste.

- Ciúmes? Sério mesmo Cuddy? – House colocou a mão no queixo dela e fez com que Cuddy olhasse para ele. – Você não precisava ter feito isso, mas fico feliz em saber que era por mim, mesmo que eu não tenha gostado.

- Me desculpa... – Cuddy sorriu triste. – Mas eu também não gostei de saber que você e Jully se beijaram, eu pensei que ela fosse minha amiga...

- Ela é, apenas ficou irritada com você, mas vamos esquecer isso.

- Você vai jogar o número dela fora? – Cuddy perguntou com um doce beicinho em seus lábios.

- Se você quiser, vou sim. – House sorriu sacana a puxando pela cintura, seus lábios se encontraram em um doce beijo, era sensual, romântico, apaixonado.

- Greg... – Cuddy chamou manhosa deslizando a mão pelo roupão dele e abrindo-o.

- Sim? – House já deslizava as mãos pelo corpo dela, arrancando as peças de roupa pelo caminho.

- Vou tomar banho com você!? – Fez biquinho enquanto apertava seu corpo ao dele.

- Isso é um pedido? – House depois de tirar a blusa, a saia e o sutiã dela, desceu a mão até a bunda apertando fortemente, enquanto seus lábios desciam para o pescoço dela.

- Não, é uma ordem. – Sussurrou Cuddy em meio a gemidos e se afastou de House correndo em direção ao quarto, ao chegar perto da porta, tirou a calcinha e a rodou no dedo. – Não demora, estou com frio.

House mancou o mais rápido que pôde para o quarto e Cuddy o agarrou assim que ele entrou no banheiro, palavras não eram necessárias, Cuddy o puxou para dentro do box e House a beijou com tudo amor do mundo, afinal, a noite é uma criança...


End file.
